valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Abyssal Gate
The Abyssal Gate is an event where you complete levels similar to the Seraphic Gates to gain the event currency: Gold/Silver wings*. Fire-element weapons and characters deal extra damage to event enemies. Some enemies also take extra damage from Holy-element weapons and characters, so you may be able to make use of characters already leveled from the Nameless Flower event. *Currency names have been simplified from Japanese for clarity. There are two weapons from the event gacha that will deal bonus damage if equipped as your main weapon. If equipped as one of your sub-weapons, they will only boost your damage by half of that amount. Gaining Currency Gold and silver wings are gained by completing levels similar to the Seraphic Gates. If you haven't done these quests before, here is an example run: # Look at the Seraphic Gates page to learn how to set up your parties. You must use the same Valkyrie for all of your teams. Your currently selected party is indicated by a pinkish button to the left of the party's row. # You decide you want to try the first quest. Seraphic Gates come in rounds of three, so you will need to beat all three floors from 1-3 to be able to keep your currency. # You begin the quest, choosing one team that will take on the first floor. # Clear floor 1 - three waves of enemies, with a boss on the third wave. This costs 10 AP. # When you've completed the first floor, you will return to the party selection screen. You can choose whether you want to take the current party or a new party into the second floor dungeon. Once you've selected the party you want to take in, continue. # Clear floor 2 - another three waves, with a boss on the third wave. This cost 10 more AP. # Pick a party to clear floor 3 with. # Clear floor 3 - just like the first two floors, this consists of three waves with a boss on the third wave. This costs 10 more AP. # Receive your loot! Important Notes * You will only receive treasure gained if you successfully complete all three floors. In normal Seraphic Gates, you can stop after a single floor. * You cannot revive via any means. If you die, you lose your AP and restart, even if you were on the wave 3 boss. Be very careful with your HP. * You keep any progress you've made on your Soul Gauge between the three waves in a floor. If you need the boost, you can save up a full 4-chain to unleash on the boss wave. You do not save Soul Gauge progress between floors. * If you've killed everything in a wave, keep hitting things to build up your Soul Gauge and gain bonus XP and gold crystals. * Each floor's enemies are harder than the previous ones. * The boss for this event is the "Abyss Skull." He will inflict conditions (mostly poison, sometimes curse) on your entire party, so bring along a weapon or friend that can cure status effects. Quest Summary *Recommended party attack ** Per floor Item Shop Note: None of the orbs from this event come with skills on them. They are merely for boosting character abilities. Category:Events Category:Guides